


the love that hurts

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Established Friendship, Heartbreak, Kissing, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	the love that hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_psycho/gifts).



“I have never been this in love before!” Kurt exclaimed, grinning at his best friend.

Sebastian just gave Kurt a small smile in return, wishing that he would shut up about _Blaine_. He hadn’t minded when Kurt had been raving about Finn and Puck and Sam because nothing had ever happened; the crushes had all died out over time. But now Kurt was dating Blaine, and Sebastian didn’t see the relationship ending anytime soon. They had been dating for almost 2 months now. 

Sebastian blamed himself; he had invited Kurt to see the Warblers perform one day and Blaine had sung _Teenage Dream_. Kurt had been hooked and had chased after Blaine for _months_. Eventually, Sebastian had pitied Kurt and had talked some sense into Blaine, and the other Warbler had agreed to a date. Sebastian had prayed for the date go badly, but not long after, the couple made their relationship official.

And now, 2 months in, Kurt had decided that Blaine was his soulmate.

Sebastian had always hoped that one day, Kurt would say that about him.

“And he wears _bowties_ ,” Kurt continued. “How _adorable_ is that? I mean, I know that bowties aren’t that fashionable, but there’s something about him wearing them that just makes me smile.”

“Hmm.” Sebastian wanted it to stop. He wanted Kurt to be calling him adorable, to compliment his polos. But that would never happen. _Unless I tell him_ , Sebastian thought. But could he do that? Put himself in that vulnerable position? What if Kurt rejected him?

“He’s just the most amazing guy I’ve ever met.”

That stung. “What about me?”

Kurt stopped smiling at looked at Sebastian, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Aren’t I amazing?”

Kurt chuckled and embraced him. “You know you are, Bas. You’re a _different_ kind of amazing. You’re my best friend.”

Sebastian took a deep breath. “Kurt. I don’t want to be _different_.”

“What?”

_ Now or never. _ “I love you.”

“I love-”

“No, I’m _in_ love with you.” He did something that he had always wanted to do: he cupped Kurt’s face and kissed him softly.

Kurt kissed him back for a few seconds- those few seconds that Sebastian would remember for the rest of his life- then pulled away. “No,” Kurt whispered.

“Kurt-”

“No. Sebastian, we’re just friends.” He gasped. “ _Blaine._ I- I’m with Blaine and you kissed me.”

“I love you,” Sebastian repeated, feeling his heart break.

Kurt wiped away his tears. “I’m sorry but no. I can’t-” he sighed, “our friendship…”

“Please.”  _Why did I tell him?_

“No,” Kurt said again, just before walking away from Sebastian.


End file.
